How He Captured My Heart
by YogixGareki Always
Summary: Tsukumo tells the story of how she came to love her childhood friend Hirato.
1. Part 1

**_I__ do not own the story. Just the idea_**

I knew Hirato for a long time, in fact we were childhood friends. He and I grew up in the same city and our parents were good friends. He left November 2nd which was exactly eight months after my 5th birthday and exactly ten days after his 16th birthday.

I cried long and hard for my friend who disappeared. I asked my parents what happened to him but they would always reply asking who it was. as if he never existed. But I fought against it knowing the enticing boy I knew was real. But as the years stretched on I forgot him little by little. By my seventh birthday I had completely forgotten about the boy with dark violet hair and matching eyes. But during those years of forgetting something had broken within me. I used to be a playful little girl but year after year my playfulness was switched out with reservation. I had fewer friends but I did not mind. I had the teddy bear Hirato had given me on my 5th birthay and my violin and grand piano in addition to the many books I read.

On March 22nd something tragic happened. My city was attacked by black ichor colored beasts that rampaged throughout the streets and homes, including mine. One had banged down the door of my lovely home and attacked my dad. At that time I was upstairs reading a book. My mom came barging into my door during the time the beast attacked my father. Her beautiful long platinum blonde hair was wild and she panted. In between her pants she told me would should hide. I didn't ask any questions and went to my mother. She grabbed my hand and lead me to my parents room. She directed me over to the large wardrobe in their room and instructed me to climb inside and to stay in there until everything seemed to calm down. I nodded. My mother flashed me a warm smile and smoothed my hair down. She took off her necklace and put it around my neck.

"That's my smart beautiful little girl. I love you Tsukumo." Those were my mother's last words to me. She quickly kissed me on my forehead and closed the wardrobe door. Everything was dark and quiet as I sat there waiting for someone to come save me.

After a while I heard door open and sniffing. I froze. The beast was in the room and sniffing out it's dessert. I eased up when I saw the shadow pass by the wardrobe. But it came back and then I heard the sniffing right outside. Then suddenly the beast rammed into the door repeatedly making it come off the hinges. I looked into the eyes of the thing as it stared at me hungrily. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I stared at the thing in silence. It inched closer and opened it mouth. Then suddenly the beast elicited a scream and backed out to turn to the left. A flash of brilliant blue light appeared and made the black ichor thing explode. Some of it's black stuff got onto my lavender dress. The places that it landed on my dress made it burn leaving little holes in various places around the hem. Suddenly a dark hooded figure walked over and looked down at the pile of black ichor and then looked to the right into the wardrobe and directly at me.

"Are you ok?" those were his first words to me in three years. But at that moment I did not know this was the my lost companion.

I nodded. He stepped closer to the wardrobe and extended his hand. I gingerly took it and immediately felt safer the moment his large hand closed around my smaller one. He pulled me out of the wardrobe and into his arms in a bridal style fashion all in one fluid motion. He carried me out of the room and toward the stairwell.

"Wait,"I said. This seemed to startle the boy who must've been in deep thought.

"What is it ?" his velvety smooth voice said.

"I want my bear in my room." The boy carrying me hesitated but wordlessly turned around and carried me to my room. At the time I didn't pay much attention to the fact that this stranger knew exactly where my room was. When I think back to it I probably assumed that the boy assumed it was a childs room when he inspected the house before finding me in my parents room. He put me down and let me grab my bear from my bed. I immediately clutched the little stuffed animal as I walked back over to him. He picked me up again and walked over to the window. Using one hand he opened the window and put one long leg up on the sill.

"Hold on tight." I looked out the window and back at his shadowed face with a look of confusion bewilderment and ridiculousness. He chuckled .

"Come on now we have to go." I put my arms around his neck in one hand I gripped the teddy bears arm. He then jumped out of the window. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the air rushing past us. Soon we would be crashing into the ground. I waited for us to hit the ground put in never happened. I then noticed that the air came down on us instead of rushing up to us when people normally fall to the ground. I peeped one eye open and saw that we were getting higher. I quickly opened my other eye to discover that we were flying. I gasped which caused the boy to chuckle at my awe. I looked upward to see where he was taking me to. A ship in the sky with a dazzling blue bottom. Within seconds we were in side and his feet quietly landed on the floor. He put me down. There was a scanner and he held up his right wrist and pulled back the jacket sleeve revealing a band with a red jewel in the center. The machine scanned the jewel of the bracelet and beeped giving us entrance to the corridor. He put his wrist back down and tugged the sleeve to cover his arm once again. He grabbed my hand and led me through the corridor. Eventually we stopped in front of a door. You could hear a cheery muffled voice coming from the door. The hooded boy looked down at me and even though I couldn't see his face I knew that the person was giving me a reassuring look. He twisted the knob and lead me through the door.

"Even after battle you're hyper,"the boy said amusingly. A boy with red hair who sat on the sofa in front of the door looked over his shoulder and brightly smiled seeing the guy.

"Just trying to brighten the mood,"he replied. We walked farther into the room.

"Akari I need you to check this little girl for any Varuga blood." The moment the hooded boy said Akari a dashing boy wearing a lab coat stood up and looked at us.

"Sure after I finish up with Yogi," Akari said cooly. And disappeared back into the other room connected to the one they were in.

"Thanks Doc." The boy said and lead me to the sofa to sit beside the red head.  
"So how old are you little girl?" asked the cheery red head.

"Eight."

"What's your name?"

"Tsukumo."

"Well hi Tsukumo. My name is Tsukitachi. I am 19 years old."

"Nice to meet you."

The red head then looked over to the hooded boy."Why don't you take off your hood Hirato it's not like we're outside anymore."

I could feel my eyebrows furrowing in confusion the moment I heard his name.

Hirato...I've heard that name before.

"Tsukitachi I need to talk to you about something outside," Hirato calmly said.

"Alright."

I watched the two boys walk over to the door.

Hirato turned around before closing the door and said,"Stay here we'll be right back. Tsukumo."

Tsukumo...Tsukumo...Tsukumo... his words echoed in my head. His voice sounds familiar as well, I noticed.

I wonder if I know him.

My pondering was interrupted when a blonde boy with tears in his eye came out of the connected room that the young doctor Akari disappeared in.

"Oh hi,"the boy exclaimed.

"Hello."

He walked over to the couch and plopped down on the side of me.

"My name's Yogi. What's your name?" the friendly boy asked.

"Nice meeting you Yogi. My name is Tsukumo." Yogi smiled and offered his hand to her for a handshake. She tenderly shook the boys warm hand.

"How old are you Tsukumo-chan?"

"I'm eight."

"I'm fourteen so that means we're 14 minus 8 is...6. Six years apart."

"So how'd you end up here?"

"A monster attacked my home and city. The monster was about to get me before a hooded man came and killed it, then I ended up here." I looked to Yogi who started sniffling beside me. Out of nowhere he pulled me into a tight hug. The display of such affection made me stiffen. Yogi must've sensed it because he began saying," Don't worry Tsukumo-chan! It'll be ok! Those mean Varuga won't hurt you anymore. You're safe with us." I didn't know what it was about Yogi but that moment he hugged me and made my shoulder wet with tears, I felt the strongest motherly urge to protect him. It was silly, I know, for an eight year old to want to protect someone who was clearly old enough to protect themselves especially someone 6 years older than her, but I couldn't help it. I hugged Yogi back. After a few minutes of the two of us sitting there holding each other,Tsukitachi and Hirato as well as Akari , who entered from a different room, came in. The moment Tsukitachi saw us he playfully elbowed Hirato and said,"Looks like you gave Yogi here a friend and a crush." Yogi and I jerked apart and looked at the older boys, the both of us blushing fiercely from embarrassment. I suddenly had a newfound interest in my teddy bear as

Yogi said "I- its n- not like that Tsukitachi-kun. Tsukumo-chan was sad so I wanted to cheer her up."

Tsukitachi lightly laughed at the boys sudden shyness. "I was just joking Yogi." Yogi calmed down and pouted. "That's not funny Tsukitachi-kun."

"Tsukumo..." Hirato said. I shyly looked up to the person who called my name. My breath caught the moment I saw his face. He had beautiful violet eyes with a hint of blue around the iris and deep violet hair that hung an inch above his shoulders.

I stared into those eyes and a flow of memories came rushing back to me. Tears welled in my eyes the longer I looked at him.

"Hir...a...to.." I choked. He gave me a gentle smile which caused me to bolt off of the sofa and run towards him ,my arms stretched to him just like when I was younger. I hugged him and he hugged me back for a good 30 seconds.

Akari, who stood there with his arms crossed, raised an eyebrow. Tsukitachi explained what all of this was to the doctor and told him their backstory.

"Aah," was all Akari said after the explanation.

"Well I'd hate to break up your reunion but I need to make sure she didn't get any Varuga blood in her," Akari said plainly.

The day went on and I was tested to for Varuga blood. My results were negative. After the test Hirato, Tsukitachi and Yogi all sat in the room with me and explained what a Varuga was.

The next day Hirato told me that he would try to put me in the care of Circus. A few days later I was admitted and given a room on the second ship where Hirato trained and where Yogi resided.

* * *

**This story was intended to be a one shot but for some reason I have no patience for writing one shots. Part 2 will come soon.**


	2. Connections

So this chapter I just pumped out just to feel some sense of accomplishment, But you can tell the end was half hearted. So I will take down the chapter as soon as I finish it. Does that make sense? So just think of this chapter as a preview. Thank you for the support followers and favoriters.

* * *

My first month aboard the second ship was pleasant. Hirato, Yogi and Tsukitachi tried to make the transition into my new life as nice as possible. They asked me questions about things I like, my favourite color, and what I did at home before the Varuga destroyed it. When I told them, the three quickly prepared my room arrangements to my liking and brought me many things. Hirato bought a elegant violin for me to play. Tsukitachi purchased a beautiful baby

grand piano and had it placed in the library.

"I would love to hear the soft and peaceful music you would make when I visit the Second Ship," he told me.

And dear Yogi brought by tons of books that taught you who to speak Japanese, English, Greek, Spanish and a variety of other languages.

He looked so funny carrying an armful of books to my room and sporting a light blush on his cheeks.

"We can learn together if you want. I'm part Icelandic so I can help you speak my language," he offered. I thanked him and let the older boy in my new room to put the books on my bookshelf.

While he organized the books, we got to know each other better. I learned that the patch he wore under his high was an allergy patch, that he suffered from amnesia so he doesn't remember his past, he hates going to Dr. Akari's office, he likes sweets and stuffed animals. He, in turn learned about me, like my past with Hirato, my passion for playing instruments and learning about other cultures, and that I liked stuffed animals to.

That evening we lost track of time. It may seem unusual for a 14 year old to talk to someone my age at such a casual level but to us it wasn't. We talked and learned more from each other. That evening ,I think, was when we established that close bond that would keep for years. Talking to him was a breath of fresh air and I developed a strong motherly protection towards Yogi.


End file.
